The Greiver
by Tifa Almasy
Summary: I wrote this poem for a project I had to do in Creative Writing. It's basically about Seifer, when he was rising to power as a Sorceress Knight. But soon fell. rr please.


****

This is a poem that I wrote for Creative Writing class. I dedicate this poem to Seifer, known as the Griever in my poem. I hope you all enjoy it. Please, constructive criticism only. No flames please. And I apologize if the poem is real corny. But I worked on this poem just last night and it took hard work.

Disclaimer : I do not own FF8. Come one, like a 15 year-old could really own Squaresoft.

__

The Griever, so egoistic and strong, stands high

His head facing towards the sky

He smirks and laughs in an arrogant way

He readies his Hyperion, his weapon, before beginning to pray

To pray that once the sun rises, there would be another victory

Another victory, a great triumphant victory to add as another chapter in his life story

He silently said that prayer

As he anticipated deep in his heart while feeling the sun beginning to climb up the sky

"Today is another day, another glorious victory."--- he slyle spoke

His Hyperion ready to strike, ready to provoke

His wicked emerald green eyes begin to glimmer

Which could make a person shiver

His mission--- to invade a city and take control

The griever did not obligate---- for it was his role

His role as a knight to the sorceress

Whom he serves and obeys none the less

he leads his army 

he leads them to their target, the city

He commands his men to invade

To guard, to steal, and to kill 

The Hyperion, shining from the sun's rays, blade splattered in dripping blood

From the flesh of a man---who tried to rebel and went by the name of Judd

The wife cries with pain and grief

Wishing Judd would at least be alive--- not paying attention to her actual disbelief

The Griever had killed many more that day

While the skies had started to turn gray

Killing the flesh of men, women, and even children, innocent lives lost

Yet he feels no pity, for his heart had hardened and turned to frost

Sorrow and grief is soon everywhere

Tears and blood fills the air

Cloud beginning to shed tears

Like as if it had never cried in years

As day by day pass by

More cities begin to die

More corpses begin to rot

As they all pile on a lot

The griever keeps getting pleased

Proud of his own work

Hoping to satisfy the Sorceress

Hoping to hear her words so full of bless

But the sorceress was not satisfied

She wanted more, she wanted to be more powerful

She wanted the special gift to control time

And the only one who had contained such power was Dreamer

The griever did as he was told

To search for the Dreamer

But deep down inside

he did not want to hurt Dreamer, for she was his childhood friend

The Griever found Dreamer

She was lost in the desert, looking for water

She did not frail or flee from the Griever

She let herself be captured by the Griever

She was quiet and calm

Always staring at her palm

She held no hateful glare

She had sympathetic eyes that were lovely and fair

Dreamer was imprisoned in the Pandora

The griever watched her

Making sure she didn't escape

Making sure she didn't die

Then, the Lion had arrived

Carrying his weapon, the Lionheart, by his side

He enters the Pandora

To rescue Dreamer

The Lion and the Griever face off

Eyes full of hate 

That lasted ever since their childhood

The Hyperion and Lionheart clash against each other violently 

Making a clicking sound as they clashed harshly

The Griever swings his Hyperion as the Lion protected himself from the Hyperion's blows

The Griever had thought he had won

But he didn't, for the Lion had defeated his rival 

He had defeated the Griever by the aide of Giglamesh, an ally of the Lion

The Mansume, the weapon of Giglamesh had cut through the Griever's arm

He howled in pain while the Lion had told him to give it up, for it was no use

The Lion left, along with Dreamer

The Griever was struck hard

But not by the blade 

But by the Lion's words, "Give it up." 

The Griever's triumphant victory had came to an end 

For he had struck cities

And killed many

But the Griever had let Dreamer free

His childhood dream shatterd

he had thought that being a knight only mattered

Yet, he now realized that it didn't matter

He started to doubt his dream

For once he thought he would be able to redeem

He felt that he had become a failure

His heart slowly begins to melt

Losing the enjoyment of killing through pleasure

The Griever's face was reflected on the blade the Hyperion 

He saw a murderer 

A traitor

A failure

He did not see the noble knight who served the sorceress 

Who brought grief to many hearts

He only saw himself

The Griever


End file.
